


Kiss

by Marie_Fanwriter



Series: Strength and Beauty [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Foreplay, ME3, Multi, Spectre Requisitions Rare Pair Exchange 2018, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Fanwriter/pseuds/Marie_Fanwriter
Summary: It all started with a kiss...





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Established Shepard/Liara/Garrus relationship, set during ME3.

 

Request by... none? This story demanded to be written, so I hope you enjoy it regardless.

\- - -

Garrus entered the Commander’s cabin after a long meeting with the Primarch. It had been a ferocious debate again today but he had prevailed and finally seemed to convince Victus that trusting Wrex’s troops was best for the hierarchy. The transports would begin arriving by the end of the week and take legions of krogan back to Palaven and the turian colonies, Victus himself leading the charge.

He needed a break and that’s why he’d come up so late. An hour or so calibrating the weapons systems always helped get his head on straight, and now he was wound down enough for sleep. If he could even lay down beside his love and watch her rest that would be enough. Although the Commander seemed to have other plans…

She and Liara were already busy on the couch when he entered. The fiery redhead sitting on the lap of the usually serene doctor, knees on either side so that she straddled her waist. Shepard’s arms were resting on the glass model case in front of her and he could see the slight grind of the woman’s hips as he reached the top of the stairs. 

Leaning against the divider he watched them for a moment, a small smirk appearing on his features appeared when he noticed the asari wasn’t as innocent as she appeared to be. Both her hands were up the Commander’s shirt and she was kissing her partner as furiously as she was being kissed.

It was enough to get his blood running hot, even in his overtired state. After he’d gotten a decent eyeful he moved to the desk and removed his armor. Shepard had relocated all of her things to the lower desk once he and Liara had started coming up more frequently. He was given the space on the larger section to keep his personal kit and work when he was upstairs. Liara kept little up here seeing as she had her own bedroom/office to stay in, but he did notice her personal terminal was sitting in standby mode on her side of the desk.

With his heavy armour removed he was able to join the women on the couch. They didn’t acknowledge his presence immediately even though they knew he was there. It was a silent agreement between them all that no one interfere until asked to join in on the action. A third was welcome to watch, but unless invited they couldn’t join. Supposedly Shepard was alright with just Liara and Garrus entering into some activities, as of yet they’d kept their interactions to times where the Commander was present.

The blue skinned alien had just managed to divest the other of her shirt and bra. Jane had reluctantly pulled away long enough to pull off the offending clothing. Just as quickly Liara was losing her own outfit as the human’s fingers dug into the hidden clasps and latches. With a swift tug the jacket fell down her arms. From there Liara began to kiss her way down Jane’s chest, stopping to caress one nipple to a peak with her tongue before moving and giving the other the same treatment. 

Though passionate, their couplings were always softer than their interactions when he participated actively. It was all kisses and soft caresses in lieu of grasps and nips. Although, it was all enjoyable to participate in and watch all the same. He liked that between the three of them they could each give the other something the other couldn’t.

Shepard moaned softly, “Liara!” she drew out the word. “Stop being such a tease! Ohhh….” 

The asari giggled against her lover’s skin, “Patience is a virtue Commander.” With a quick pop of her hips, likely assisted by biotics, she flipped the Commander onto her back on the couch. Her head landing beside his lap in the corner. “Garrus, nice of you to join us.” She continued, somehow still quite composed despite their state of undress and the fact that she was currently in the process of pulling off the redhead's pants. 

Jane tilted her head up to look at her other partner, “Oh. Hi Garrus.” She reached a hand out and took his with a light squeeze, “Wasn’t paying much attention I guess.”

He laughed, “You did seem a little busy. Mind if I join in?” he ran his free hand through her hair. The lips of his talons gentle across her scalp, making her hum all contented.

Liara was the one to respond, “Of course.” She grabbed his attention with her cerulean coloured eyes and pointedly looked down at the Commander’s centre. “I could use your help.”

Without complaint he stood and switched placed with the asari. The doctor could be rather demanding in bed and he wasn’t much for arguing about that fact. If he was honest, he rather enjoyed it when his partners directed him. He liked being dominant, but that was more for when they actually coupled, foreplay was a different story entirely. His shirt was discarded and soon he was kneeling on the floor, a pale leg over his shoulder and his mouth nipping and licking it’s way up her thigh.

Shepard was typically the centre of attention, and she loved it. Garrus working her over and Liara teasing was the best combination. Especially when she got a chance to kiss one of them while being pleasured. Her focus was torn and she moaned loudly in the near quiet loft. Her tongue met with Liara’s and the two lithe muscles intertwined at their meeting point. Soon her attention was taken away by Garrus finally making his way to her core and Liara took advantage of the gasp by deepening the kiss.

It didn’t take long before the asari was exploring her mouth all over again, all Shepard could do was lay back and enjoy it. She even went so far as to apply a slight bit of pressure to the human’s neck, the breath took just a little more effort to come than usual and it quickly brought Shepard to that euphoric point. Her orgasm hit and her hips pressed hard against Garrus’ arms on her waist.

“It’s a good thing we’re in space Shepard,” Garrus mumbled into her thigh as he helped her ride out the last of her tremors, his mandibles fluttering against her delicate skin in his amusement. “Otherwise you’d wake the neighbourhood.”

Liara laughed lightly when Shepard replied, “Laugh it up Vakarian. I seem to remember you sounding like lawn mower the first time I gave you a blow job.” He nipped her inner thigh, having no idea what a lawn mower was but guessing that wasn’t something he wanted to sound like, causing her to jump. “Ok fine! You win.”

It was moments like this when it was easy to forget the war, leave the world outside behind them. Together they could make it through this. They could make it through anything.


End file.
